Telling the family
by alyssasmile
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are happy together, having just graduated. But now they had one last difficult thing to do... Telling the family about the whole 'more than just friends' thing. Rated T for mild kissing
1. Chapter 1

Before Rose got off the train and in the view of her parents, she gave Scorpius one last hug, and they shared a long kiss. She sighed and leaned her forehead against his for a moment while students rushed by, hardly giving them a second look. When she pulled away she murmured to him, "Hopefully we'll see each other soon, if we're not locked away by our parents... Or killed."

He snickered, but she could see the nervous glint that was very rare in his eyes. She sighed and pulled away from him, but they did get off the train together. They had never before told their parents that they were even friends, and close ones at that. Let them see them together now in order to soften the blow they were to deliver that night.

As she stepped out of the train, carefully not touching Scorpius, ignoring the instinct to take his hand, Rose's eyes scanned the station for her family. There were so many of them, they weren't hard to spot.

Everyone was staring at them together. While her cousins and brother knew Scorp and her were friends, and she had managed to keep them from telling anyone outside of Hogwarts, they didn't know she was dating him, and they never expected her to be getting off the train with her. They always expected that once Hogwarts was over her and Scorp would stop talking, and the family would never have to know.

She turned to Scorp and saw he was looking at his family. But she gave a quick tug on his sleeve, and he turned back to her. She gave him a brief hug, and he brushed his lips over her forehead so quickly she doubted anyone else noticed. He muttered, "Good luck." And walked slowly to where his parents were standing, looking disbelieving.

Rose turned and walked slowly to where her own family was standing, still staring. "Hi guys." She said in a falsely bright tone. They all gave her looks of disbelief until finally her dad said, "_Rose!_"

She looked at him nervously. "Yes daddy?" She gulped, but her eyes were steady

"He's- He's- He's a _Malfoy_ Rose! What do you think you're doing being friends with the likes of him?"

She glared. "The _likes of him?_ He's my best friend! He's not a Malfoy, he's Scorpius. The boy who I've been friends with for five years, who shocked the wizarding world by getting sorted into Gryffindor, your own house! My"- Here she cut off. She was about to say 'My boyfriend,' but stopped just in time.

Rose looked over at her mother, who was looking curious and slightly amused. Her father was spluttering, much like the way he did as a teen. Some things never changed. But her mother... she looked all too knowing for Rose's liking. As she watched, her mother raised an eyebrow, and Rose sighed slightly before nodding. Her mother grinned outright and mouthed, 'Have fun telling him.'

She groaned silently and rolled her eyes, making her mother's grin widen. Then Ron spoke up again, "But a Malfoy!"

She groaned audibly this time. "Yes dad, a Malfoy!"

Her mother's arms circled her. "It's good to have you back Rosie. I haven't seen him this dumbstruck since Harry told him that he was going to Hogwarts to give a lecture."

Rose paled at that, remembering how her uncle had very nearly found out about her hidden relationship. He did find out about her friendship, but he promised not to tell Ron until she was ready.

She looked around to see Scorpius about to follow his parents through the barrier. But he turned back and gave a small wave and smile, and she returned it, giving an exaggerated sigh and gesturing back at her father. He grinned before disappearing.

She turned and now it was Aunt Ginny who was giving her strange looks. When she too raised her eyebrows she buried her face in her hands. The women in this family were all too observant. She could see Lily grinning at her from behind her mother's back. Lily was the only one in the family that knew about her and Scorp's real relationship, having walked in on them one day in the Gryffindor common room. Rose blushed at the memory, making Lily snicker.

Finally after the whole family had gotten over the shock they headed for home.

---

Later that night there was a party at the Burrow, to welcome them home and celebrate her and Albus graduating.

Rose stood off to the side, talking in a low voice to Lily. She was nervous about being overheard. "When do you think I should tell them?"

"Tell us what Rosie?"

She turned to see her Aunt Ginny with a wicked grin on her face. She had spoken loud enough for the whole room to hear, and all conversations ended, and everyone turned to look at Rosie.

Hermione came over and slung an arm around her shoulders, and said in a clear voice, "Now's as good as ever Rosebud."

She sighed and looked up at her father, who was standing at the back of the room with Uncle Harry. She looked into his eyes and said in a low, strong voice, "I'm going out with Scorp."

Silence.

Dead. Freaking. Silence.

She could literally hear the crickets out in the back yard making their music.

Then Albus started to clap. "Good job Rosie. You managed to silence the whole family in one shot. Now where's Malfoy Manor? I have to go kill a certain blonde."

"_No _Albus. You're not going to _touch _Scorp. None of you are. You're not going to give him a hard time because he's a Malfoy, or just because he's my boyfriend. I love him, I have for almost a year now, and it's going to stay that way. So that means you're _not _allowed to harass him. At all."

At the beginning of her speech her eyes had been on her cousin, but towards the end they went back to look at her father, who was very red in the face and had the look of being clubbed over the head.

"Sorry daddy."

He flopped into a chair and groaned, burying his face into his hand as the murmurs broke out. The family inside of the kitchen spilled out into the garden to tell everyone out there about what she had said.

Then there was a knock on the door, and her mother left to go answer it. As soon as she did her father looked up at her and said, "You're sure about this Rosebud?"

"Very very sure."

Her mother's voice came from the doorway. "Uh Rose, you may want to see this."

She walked in, and following behind her was a very nervous looking blonde. Soon all the heads remaining in the kitchen turned to look at him. The woman were curious, the men hostile. She glared at them and then walked quickly over to him to take his hand.

"Scorp? What's up? Why are you here?"

He looked down at her and sighed. "Dad's not very happy with me. Can we talk outside for a moment?"

She nodded instantly and led him back through the front door, away from prying eyes. She looked up at him, concerned. He smiled down at her. "I told him about... us. He wasn't very happy. That, along with the fact that I got second in the year to a certain someone," he kissed her on the nose, making her smile, "convinced him that I needed to spend a few days away from home."

"Oh god Scorp I'm so sorry!" She cried, and threw her arms around him. He smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"It's alright love. Mom's not very happy with him, so it shouldn't be that long. I just thought I'd tell you. I'm going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until things settle down."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, and when they separated, she asked, "Are you sure? You could probably stay here if you wanted."

He smiled but shook his head. "Let's give them a few days to get used to the idea. And anyway, I think if I stay much longer someone's going to end up coming out and doing me bodily harm." He captured her lips for one more kiss, gave her a hug and a promise to see her soon, and then apperated.

She walked back inside, and instantly Ron pounced. "What was that about? Why's his dad not happy with him? I don't want you with some trouble maker rose!"

She glared. "He's kicked out for two reasons. One, because he came second in the year to me. Second, because he's dating me. That's it dad. I don't get it. I trust him. I trust him with my life. Why can't you?"

"Because he's a Malfoy!"

"He's a Malfoy, but he's also a perfect student. He's never gotten in trouble at school. He was prefect and head boy. He's never talked back to the teachers." She added in her mind, _at least not so they could hear him. _She smirked, and then went back to glaring. "He wants to be an Auror. He can't stand his father. He's been my best friend for five years. He's one of the most understanding, patient people I have ever met in my _life!"_

She noticed then that her whole family had managed to squish into the kitchen. There had to be almost fifty people in there, all staring at her. She blushed, but glared at them all, leaning against the door frame.

Then someone said in a quiet voice. "He is a good guy." They all, including Rose, turned to stare at Albus. He shrugged. "Everything she said was true. I've never seen him get mad at Rose before. They've been close for a long time."

"Wait a second. You knew about this?" Ron glared at him.

"Well, we all knew that she was friends with him. But none of us knew they were dating."

Lily piped up, "I knew about them. I caught them snogging in the Common Room one day."

"_Lils!" _Rose yelled in protest. Not something her family needed to hear about.

When they all turned to glare at Rose, she buried her face in her hands. Then a few different voices rose;

"Okay, where is he staying?"

"I'll check the Leaky Cauldron!"

"Hogwarts!"

"He's going _down!"_

It continued for a few moments, until Rose roared. "_Enough!_"

They all turned to stare at her. "Rose..." Teddy said in a warning tone.

"Don't 'Rose...' me Teddy. I already said this. You're not going to touch him, get it? If I hear any of you lay even a finger on him, I will never _speak _to you again!" She took a deep breath, and then went on. "I'm seventeen years old and of age. You're not allowed to decide who I go out with, or harm Scorpius in any way. I know all Weasley's and Potter's have this over protective streak but I don't care! _Don't touch my boyfriend!" _

They stared at her until Hermione, Ginny, and Lily came to stand beside her. Hermione spoke in a proud tone, giving Rose a hug. "Does he know you defend him so well?"

She nodded. "I gave a similar lecture to the boys when they found out we were friends." She glared at the boys in mention, who grinned.

Finally she sighed, and plopped down on a chair, drained. Then Ron spoke up. "Does that mean we're going to have _dinner _together?" He sounded positively horrified.

Rose laughed.

--

Scorpius POV

Scorpius followed his parents to where their car was waiting. They would probably have apperated, but it was hard to do with his luggage. They drove back to the manor in silence, as he contemplated just how to tell his parents that Rose and he were more than just friends. He had already gotten a stern lecture about the fact that not only was he friends with a Weasley, but he had allowed her to beat him in every test. He had shrugged it off. He knew Rose was smarter than him. He really didn't mind losing to her.

They went into the house and he gave his stuff to a house elf to deal with. After an hour, during which he got food and talked with his mom, he decided it was time to tell them. He called his dad to the sitting room and hesitated for a brief moment. But he knew it wasn't smart to keep Draco Malfoy waiting.

"I'm going out with Rose."

His parents both slowly looked up from their newspapers to stare at him. He sat in his chair, one knee pulled up with his arms wrapped around it and his chin resting on top. His mother spoke quietly. "What did you say?"

"Rose Weasley is my girlfriend. She has been for months. I plan to keep it that way. I love her." He spoke in a firm tone, his eyes cool.

Draco spoke then. "You're going out with a Weasley." Nod. "With a blood traitor." He ignores Scorpius' outraged protest. "With someone so poor they can't afford new robes."

"That's not true anymore. I mean they are famous."

Draco waves his hand, his eyes hard. "My son, a pureblood Malfoy, is going out with a red headed, freckly, blood traitor Weasley? I won't have it. Not in this world Scorpius. You are going to break up with her. Today."

"No I won't."

Draco stared in shock. This was the first time Scorpius had ever said no to him. "_Excuse me?_" He asked in an outraged tone. His wife laid a hand on his arm, but he shook her off. "What did you say?"

"I'm not breaking it off with her father. Not with Rose. I love her. Nothing will ever change that. Not even you."

"Leave."

Scorpius stood and kissed his mother on the cheek. He went upstairs and packed a duffel bag before heading out to Rose's house.

--

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Honest opinion, please!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I had originally planned this as a One-Shot, but I am getting Reviews that all say More More More! **

**I just can't say no.**

**So here you go. More. **

**---**

**Astoria's POV**

Astoria watched as the red train pulled into the station and smiled as she saw her son step off a few minutes later. But her smiled dropped off in shock when she saw a certain redhead beside him.

Astoria remembered that this was the daughter of the Weasley's. She believed Rose was in the same year as her son, and wondered if it was coincidence that they were getting off together. But really, it wasn't like Scorpius to associate with a half blood.

Then her son's eyes met her own, the mixture of grey and blue he got from both his parents. They held nervousness, and a hint of defiance. Then Astoria saw the red head pull on his sleeve and he instantly turned back to her. She could feel Draco tense as he leaned down and hugged the girl. And did he just _kiss her forehead? _

As her son walked over to them, and met her eyes again Astoria could see the sorrow resting there. Sorrow at parting from his little friend?

She took Draco's arm. She could practically feel the anger and disbelief radiating from her husband. Draco immediately started speaking. "Scorpius, please tell me what has _possessed _you to actually become friends with a _Weasley. _This has to be a spur of the moment thing. You're friendship will end now that you are out of school. I will not have my son associating with someone that low. And you managed to let her beat you in every test. Your grandfather would be disgusted. I know I am very disappointed."

Scorpius was absolutely silent, his face blank, but Astoria could see the rage burning in his eyes. She spoke up, "Draco, he's a man now. At least refrain from this talk until we get home."

She looked over to the Weasley and Potter clan, and her blue eyes met the brown ones of a bushy haired woman holding onto a red haired man's arm. She nodded, and the brown haired woman nodded back. Hermione made a gesture to their children, who were currently exchanging one last grin. Astoria's suspicions were suddenly spiked.

When they got home Astoria went straight to the sitting room to have a talk with her husband. "You cannot boss him around like he is a child anymore Draco. He has a right to make his own decisions and be friends with who he likes." She left her husband looking shocked and went to talk to her son for a few minutes in the kitchen before he asked to talk to them both in another room.

She watched as Scorpius hesitated for a few minutes before finally saying in a low calm voice, "I'm going out with Rose."

Astoria had picked up a newspaper from the coffee table, and now she looked up from the black and white pages in surprise. "What did you say?"

"Rose Weasley is my girlfriend. She has been for months. I plan to keep it that way. I love her." Astoria couldn't help but admire the cool tone of voice, completely in control despite the level of nervousness in his eyes.

But she could feel her husband's heated, furious gaze, and she knew nothing good was going to come out of this. When Draco's voice finally broke the tense silence, it was as cool as his son's, but rage brimmed right underneath the surface. "You're going out with a Weasley." Scorpius nodded. "With a blood traitor. With someone so poor they can't afford new robes." That made Astoria's blood boil. Sure the Weasley's may once have been poor, but that wasn't the case now. Between the fame and the fact that all of them had good jobs, Astoria highly doubted that they were suffering.

Scorpius sounded annoyed when he spoke. "That's not true. I mean they are famous."

She watched as Draco made a hand gesture as though to brush that away. My son, a pureblood Malfoy, is going out with a red headed, freckly, blood traitor Weasley? I won't have it. Not in this world Scorpius. You are going to break up with her. Today."

Astoria was astounded when Scorpius said, "No I won't." Scorpius had never denied his father before, and she was slightly impressed and even a little proud.

But when Draco said in an outraged tone, "Excuse me?" she was alarmed. She laid a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him, but to her chagrin he just shook her off. "What did you say?"

"I'm not breaking it off with her father. Not with Rose. I love her. Nothing will ever change that. Not even you." Astoria was happily surprised. He must really like this girl. That was a pleasant change. And surely the Weasley's couldn't be all bad?"

But her fury reached unexpected levels when Draco said one word. "Leave."

She sat in stunned, furious disbelief as Scorpius kissed her on the cheek without a word and then went upstairs to get his things. Almost instantly though she was on her feet and yelling at the blonde sitting in front of her. "How _dare _you? He is not just your son, he is mine as well. You have no right to kick him out! He _just got home!"_

Draco looked extremely angry, and very surprised. She had never gotten mad at him like this before. "How dare I? Did you hear him? Not only is he going out with filth, but he directly disobeyed me!"

"He's seventeen years old! He is a man. He may do what he wants Draco. You have no control over what he does. Who cares who he's dating, as long as he's happy? You are a fool Draco Malfoy. A prejudiced, old timed fool!" Through her screams she heard her son leave, and felt another wave of anger. "You hear that?! He's gone! What if he never comes back?! I would hardly blame him! He's not a child Draco. You have to accept that. Me, I wanted at least one summer with my child before he moved out for good, after spending seven years with him gone almost all year. But no, you had to get on your high and mighty pure blood horse and kick him out for dating a girl you don't like! So what if she has red hair and freckles? She must obviously be special, or Scorpius would never have fallen for her. And he has! Did you see him on the platform? He's head over heels for that girl. And you should be happy for him!"

Before Draco had time to answer she had apperated to a friend's house.

---

**I would right the scene in Draco's POV, but I really don't have the patience to write the scene out again. But I'll add more soon, I swear! I'm starting to get into this one. Hehehehe. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this doesn't really fit in with the story line right now. It's actually from about three months back when Lily finds out about them. **

**And this is actually my first real 'make out' scene that I've ever written, so please don't be too disappointed.**

---

Rose and Scorpius were alone in the Common Room, as everyone else was at Hogsmage or lunch.

Rose leaned against the wall and mock yawned. "Well I am incredibly bored." She said in a monotone.

Scorpius looked up at her for a moment from where he was lying on the couch. They had been talking before, but now they were just sitting there in silence. He was simply happy to be in her presence.

He stood, and a mischievous smile graced his pale features. "Is that so?" He asked wickedly. She grinned and nodded, though she looked a little curiously nervous. He took a few more steps toward her. "Incredibly bored, eh?" She nodded again, now straightening up against the wall.

"Incredibly. I could go for any form of excitement at the moment." She yawned again, but had to resist the urge to swallow against the mischievous glint in his eyes.

He took a few more steps toward her, so that they stood toe to toe and she had to look up at him in order to see his face. He slowly placed one palm on each side of her head against the wall and leaned in a little, so that soon he was almost flush against her, barely brushing along her body and bringing tingles in her nerves.

He leaned down and breathed in her ear. "Really now?" She nodded again, shivering a little as his breath washed over her sensitive skin. He very lightly pressed his lips to the skin right below her ear. "Still bored?" Again she nodded and he snickered, his lips moving slowly along her jaw line to her lips. At the corner of her mouth he murmured, "You sure about that?" She didn't answer, just shivered. He slowly brushed his mouth over hers, and when he murmured the question again she barely managed a nod, knowing that would irritate him a little.

She was right. He growled playfully and gently bit her bottom lip, making her gasp. His tongue came out and gently rubbed against her upper lip, and she automatically opened her mouth. But just before he could deepen the kiss, the portrait swung open and they heard a stunned voice say, "_Rose_?"

They broke apart and Scorpius swung around to see a black haired fifteen year old standing there. Lily Potter.

"Aw Crap." Rose muttered, and Scorpius couldn't stop the small smile that graced his features. He took her hand and squeezed it. Lily's eyes were instantly drawn to that, and her eyes widened even more.

Then as Rose watched warily, Lily started to laugh. Hard. She finally broke out through her giggles, "You guys are just like Romeo and Juliet... Hopefully without the tragic ending though."

Rose rolled her eyes as Scorpius looked confused. "Romeo and Juliet?"

Rose snickered. "It's a muggle play." Then she looked at her cousin. "Look, please don't tell anyone about this. We're going to tell them all in person during the summer, okay? We think it will sound better that way." Then she muttered under her breath, "Not that they're going to be happy with it anyway."

And to her relief, Lily agreed.

---

**Did you like it? That one was surprisingly difficult to write. It took me forever to get it right... Hope it fits your standards!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORRY. Pleease don't kill me. The only reason I actually extended this story in the first place was because everyone wanted me to. I really have no idea where it's going.**

**But here's something to tide you over. I know it isn't much, and I really do feel bad, especially because it doesn't fit the story line again, but it's better than nothing, right? **

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Dear Mr Potter._

_I don't know if you remember me from school, but my name is Dennis Creevey. I am the current DADA teacher at Hogwarts._

_Knowing your history, I was wondering if you would be willing to do a few lectures one day in the next few days. My students are currently learning about defensive magic and the war, so I thought it would be suitable._

_If you do not wish to do so, I will understand completely. _

_Professor Creevey._

Harry finished reading the letter and gave a small shake of the head before penning a reply.

Harry had decided not to tell any of the kids about his coming to Hogwarts. So it was amusing listening to Collin introduce the guest speaker. "Class, I have been telling you for a few days now that we would have someone special come in. Well, here he is."

Harry stepped into the classroom and instantly found both his son and his niece. Albus sat with one of his friends from school that Harry had met a few times, while Rosy sat with a blonde boy who looked slightly nervous. Rose also had a pale tinge to her face.

Scorpius Malfoy.

This was interesting.

"Hi guys. In case you didn't guess, I'm Harry Potter. Your professor asked me to come in and talk to you about some things. So here I am."

His lecture went on from there, interrupted by quite a few questions. Harry didn't mind. He had expected them.

Afterwards, both his niece and his son stayed behind to talk to him. "Hey guys. How are you? Anything I should know about?" He sent a pointed, amused glance at Rose, who was probably even paler than before.

"Hi dad. That was so cool! I can't believe you actually came in and talked to us. Are you going to do it again? Are you doing it for other years?" It was obvious Albus was babbling, so that meant he knew of the friendship between Scorpius Malfoy and Rose.

Harry laid a gentle hand on his son's mouth, shushing him. "Stop babbling Albus. I wouldn't be mad if Rose is friends with Scorpius. I can even see why she didn't tell anybody. I doubt Ron would be very accepting."

Rose slumped in relief, colour coming back into her face. She gave her uncle a hard hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She cried over and over again.

Harry returned the hug, and murmured in her ear, "He's going to have to know sooner or later."

She nodded, sighing. "I know, but I would prefer later."


End file.
